<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Lawboys and Aliens by A_Diamond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950173">Art for Lawboys and Aliens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond'>A_Diamond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Art, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021, Illustrations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all intents and purposes, it made sense to assume that Castiel was retired. But when his children are stolen away by space traffickers- say it with me- spirates, the quest to rescue them unveils staggering secrets.<br/>And if that wasn't bad enough, Dean's stuck trying to navigate the hot and cold of Castiel's slipping composure. Not to mention the company of an annoying little brother, a disconcerting and overtly sexual space witch, a freakishly strong Lady Thor and a sassy AI. That last one was definitely going to be a problem.</p>
<p>---<br/>What happens when you mix Space AU, BOC lyrics and Dadstiel and shake well? This. This happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Lawboys and Aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeBH/gifts">ByelingualBH (ByeBH)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A million thanks to ByelingualBH, who took this absurd thing I didn't even know what to do with and turned it into <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883603">this delightful and poignant fic.</a></p>
<p>To my co-mods, superhoney and Aceriee - thanks for keeping me (relatively) sane.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>